Twilight's Commandos-Radiance one!
by SuperBetaProstate
Summary: 2 years ago a monolithic stone slab fell from the sky boasting infinite wisdom. the griffons believed it the ultimate deity. But Princess celestia wishes to banish it For its perverted technology. Now all but twilight and spike are captured and equestria is losing the war. With no one to turn too. twilight Initiates a hidden and dangerous agenda. T for gore.
1. Chapter 1

Hmm, so I suppose this would be my first official MLP:FIM fanfic, im not too sure how its going to go but as long as there is 1 person out there enjoying my story, ill be sure to keep posting chapters with the highest quality I can offer. anyway on to the legal crap

I don't own my little pony, Friggin Hasbro does.

when dealing with tech level I really wanted all sides to have its strengths and weaknesses. not just an overpowered magic beats all or steampunk griffon empire tech. the uses for magic are limited only by the imagination of the user. and ponies just don't have the destructive minds to create certain types of weapons. like guns and tanks. so magic would have to cover what cross bows and blades cant accomplish.

The griffons on the other hand are addicted to the technology brought by the obelisk. but they cant understand a fraction of a percent of it. so they end up creating these jerry rigged weapons that are just an awful shadows of what they should be. but the bastards Trudge by with brute force and lightning magic.

cant say much about the other factions but hey. you'll see em soon anyway.

here are a few terms I feel I can explain without taking anything away from the story.

Glyphs: palm sized Rounded gems carrying a magical reservoir or basic spells, these act as charges for the equestrians large defenses.

Spitter point defense: a 4x4 series of slender enchanted golden tubes that discharge small bolts of magic in rapid succession

Glasser cannon: Fires large low velocity, high energy magic slugs that detonate on impact releasing large amounts of heat.

Solar battery: pretty much fires a stream of straight sunlight. fucking effective though.

Lightning maul: a straight up runescapian style G maul that discharges Lightning upon impact

Thunder cannon: a cannon that Fires Large arcs of lightning that detonate on impact

well there ya go. have fun reading the story and leave a review to tell me what you think. critiques are highly appreciated.


	2. Welcome to Radiance

The Great Crossroads neutral island peace summit, final words.

"You cannot destroy that which would make us great, the knowledge stored within the great stone god could see us all into an everlasting golden age!" Challenged the Grand Huntress, righteous fury permeating her words.

"Your insistent tampering with the obelisk has corrupted your minds and dulled your senses. can you truly no longer feel the altruistic nature of this being?" replied the sun Goddess, a powerful voice filled with pity.

The Grand Huntress spat before giving her reply. "Paranoia has made you blind. Fear has made you weak! If you would only allow our Priests more time to the-"

"No." The voice of the moon Goddess was without pity or compromise.

Suddenly the Grand Huntress stood causing the detail of royal guards to tense for the briefest of moments. But her expression was distant, seemingly losing interest in the summit. Turning to the Doors she quietly signaled her dark plated Apex elite to fall in and spoke. "There is nothing more to discuss, it is clear this summit was a waste of our time." Princess Twilight, who had been aggravated by the griffon's Ignorance the entire summit tried to stop her. "B- but you cant!" She was gently hushed by princess cadence who wrapped her wing around the fledgling Alicorn. Twilight looked into the compassionate eyes of her old foal sitter, a soft expression burdened by futility. The Apex Elite opened the large stone doors leading to the cliff face. And when the Grand huntress formed another signal the company dived into the valley below.

The zebra High Elder had been quiet for some time. meditating over the caustic developments. Luna decided to take the initiative. "And High elder? Do you too give yourself to reckless abandon?" Asked the moon goddess. The high elder opened his eyes and thought carefully before replying. "We have decided to remain... inconsequential Princess, we will be watching how this unfolds. we have our own problems as it stands." The Sun Goddesses momentary flinch betrayed her doubts of this revelation. "I see, well then I'm hopeful you will consider this proclamation of peace and help do what is right." The High elder bowed his head then departed through the stone doors.

A chorus of sighs could be heard throughout the ancient structure as the doors finally closed. Twilight seethed. "Hours of negotiation wasted on such...such short sighted, arrogant, fool hardy...UHG!" The young alicorn's face reddened with frustration, but quickly regained her composure. The sun Goddess smiled slightly. "It is quite alright my faithful student, it would appear that we all share your sentiments." said Celestia. "And it is for that very reason we must hasten our efforts." Celestia smiled as the fledgling alicorn visibly relaxed. "Guard captain." Called the goddess. "Yes your grace?" said the young captain at her right. "Send word to the sky carriages to prepare for our departure." The young captain saluted crisply before he left to carry out her orders. 'Twilight?" said the goddess turning to her student. "yes princess?" replied twilight. "Can you retrieve a scroll and prepare a letter? I wish to send word to our friends that the time has come." declared the goddess. "Of course Princess Celestia." said twilight, horn glowing as she produced a scroll and pen from a saddlebag hidden within her attire. She nodded to the goddess that she was ready. "Dear-" She was interrupted by a familiar flush of air as a scroll dropped from in front of her. Twilight caught the scroll with her magic and began to open it. "i'm sure i told spike th- NO!" twilight dropped the scroll and backed up quickly, eyes wide. Luna grasped the scroll and opened it sharply with her magic. On the inside were large Blotches of blood and a single word smeared in the middle of it.

HELP

14 months later

Far northern Front, Battle for The Hopia Supply highway.

"Magic Batteries 6-7 are shot too Tartarus and 2-4 Need Glyphs. Fleet,Rig,and Star Thats you!" The 3 Runners saluted before Dashing outside the tent. "Line 1 Needs More spitter and Glasser Glyphs, senior runners only any volunteers?" The sergeant looked up from his report and was not surprised at the lack of hoofs raised. "I can run that line sir!" said an confident voice from the back of the tent. "Front and center scout, whats your name?" from behind a stallion came a small green and purple dragon standing just below eye level to the Sergeant. "Spike sir veteran runner" said spike saluting. "Not gonna happen short stuff i need my fastest on this run, now back in formation and stop wasting my time!" The sergeant bellowed over the Thunderous reports of nearby Artillery. Spike obeyed reluctantly and moved back into formation as the sergeant chose for them. "Shimmer spur, dark lake, looks like you get the short straw, report to tent 3 and get those Brave Stallions some Charges! The light brown and dark blue earth ponies saluted before running out the tent, fear evident on their faces. "That's all for now but don't worry, you'll all see action by the time this battle is over so be ready." the formation of scout runners sat and began conversing with each other as the sergeant went over more reports. Spike scoffed quietly. '_Rarity and the others are prisoners in some forsaken prison, and im here doing nothing again. Twilight is too protective. Im not a child anymore._' Spike grinded his teeth in frustration. '_Rarity_...' Suddenly a Light green and black maned pegasi messenger came through the tent flap. "From the front sir!" the Pegasus handed the reports to the sergeant before rushing off without saluting. The sergeant read the telegram and winced. '_Not even 5 minutes outside and the poor kid is already dead...dear celestia what has this world become_.' The sergeant looked up from the report and noticed the fierce gaze coming from the adolescent dragon. "Spike!, Change of plans, i Want you at tent 3 prepping for line 1 yesterday scout MOVE!" Spike shot up and saluted before launching out the tent on all fours.

The first thing spike noticed was how much louder everything was outside the tents magic shielding. even at the main camp the sound of warfare was deafening. Screams, shouts and bellows from officers and wounded soldiers as he passed by were nothing compared to the constant roar of the Goliath Armored Sky carriage raining death on the front lines. Making a sharp turn spike came across a well worn path through the camps, looking left he saw down the hillside's endless trenches and palisades filled to the brim with armed to the teeth ponies. Making another sharp turn he dodged through the crowds and approached an immense shielded tent with two flags bearing half open wooden Crates. Spike entered one of the many Flaps and easily spotted the supply officer by his green and gold uniform. Spike approached the silver unicorn and saluted before speaking. "Scout runner spike for line 1 resupply!" If the officer was bothered by spikes appearance he had no time to show it. "Good, get fitted at station 4 and don't doddle!" Spike moved through rushing crowds and zig zaged through small mountains of supplies to the small clearing near the front of the huge tent marked by a large flag with the number 4. A unicorn mare magically preparing a carryall frowned slightly when he arrived. Wordlessly she strapped and latched the Heavy duty saddle onto spikes barrel and placed the two Large packs on either side. Once she was finished two marks with wings appeared on both of the large packs. "That should lighten the load a bit for ya, Good luck out there dragon." Spike nodded and set out for the front lines.

The dirt path he took out of the camp was well worn by the time he got to use it, the defenders on the front lines were in constant need of resupply, none more then Line 1. the dragon looked out towards the horizon as he ran, Several Large Griffon airships were hovering over the Battlefield kept at bay by keen eyed Battery ponies. beneath them were Entrenched lines of Griffon predators firing strange portable artillery pieces and Bulky clawheld weapons. Spike hopped into a trench and used the connecting tunnel system to save a few minutes. Passing several telegraph stations and countless ponies he came upon the junction that should take him straight into the line 1 trenches. He turned the corner and was faced with a collapsed tunnel blocking his path. '_jeez there's no time to turn back_!' Gathering the deepest breath he could muster spike fired a thick stream of flame at the upper section blowing a hole through the top of the tunnel. Using the rubble as stairs spike climbed and emerged just above line 1. '_Yes_!' thought the dragon. just as a Griffon Thunder Arc Slammed into the ground beside him. Launching him into the trenches below and knocking him out cold.

Spikes consciousness faded in and out. "Curse them all to Tartarus!" yelled a deep nearby voice. "take the packs and fall back we're being overrun!" yelled a female voice. "The Goliath... sweet celestia the Goliath is coming down!" screamed yet another voice. Spike tried to move, or even think. but a ghastly head spin and cold chills running down his spine drew his mind into darkness.

"Spike wake up" said a familiar voice

"W-who... twilight? I'll make breakfast soon sorry."

"no silly were going on a picnic with everyone this fine morning, come on!"

Spike got out of bed. and walked down the steps towards twilight's voice. He opened the door and moved his claw to shield his eyes until they adjusted to the light.

After he felt comfortable, he put down his claw and saw all his friends waiting in a group outside. smiling and beckoning him. It felt... blissful.

and hot

really hot

Why is it so hot?!

Spike's right eye opened painfully, the left side of his face was smashed firmly into the dirt of the trench. right above laid the smoldering remains of the Goliath Armored sky carriage. 'BANG spike's good eye shot to the right to see a large griffon predator stacked on the wall firing her claw held cannon and cursing. "Gah! this piece of trash burns after 3 Shots! those useless dweebs!" The griffon pulled back a slide and a large metal cylinder trailing smoke flew into the dirt as she placed another 'shot' into the empty orifice. It was even larger, like the size of his whole claw large. Spike was starting to panic. '_Oh celestia the front lines got pushed back and im stuck here! Oh celestia! ok...Its ok, i just have to wait im sure twilig-_' Spike ended that train of thought before it started. '_no thats useless, i need to think of a plan!_' He looked around and saw... bodies, dozens of dead ponies and a few others. Then he heard a small whimper, he looked forward as best he could and saw the light green and black maned pegasi mare from before trapped beneath a Large armored earth stallion. She was facing spike so he couldn't see her wings. But her Flank had Large wound and her right eye had blood spots. spike watched as huge numbers of griffons were advancing into the trench some stopping while others tried their luck with another run. One jumped into the trench and landed his back paws square on the pegasi's flank wound. "Arhguu-"the mare grinded her teeth in an attempt to stifle the howl but was too late. The large tattoo beaked griffon looked down and grinned. "Oh im sorry did tha' hurt? he asked as he dug his back Paw into her flank even more. "Ahh, AHH! stop PLEASE!" the pegasi begged as she squirmed in an attempt to escape the pain. Spike watched in horror, helpless to prevent the murder taking place before him. "well, since you asked so nicely" said the Griffon 'Matter o factly'. The Paw left her flank and whipped to her throat and pulled back in the same second. the mare didn't even have time to scream before she was choking on her own blood. "hehe alrigh' funs over" said the tattoo beaked griffon as he lifted his weapon with a grunt and ran passed spike. The mare gurgled and swallowed, a pool of blood soaked the dirt around her head. her eyes darted around wildly before resting on spike, but spike could do nothing for her. Then finally her gaze grew distant, and she met a merciful end.

_'I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry_' spike cried.

_why cant i save anypony?_'

The pegasi flashed into an image of twilight.

'_Why cant i be strong enough for my Friends when they need me_?'

the body changed into fluttershy, then rainbow dash, pinkie pie.

'_Its all i want! i wont let you die! I WONT LET YOU DIE!_' The body turned into Rarity. And deep in his mind he heard a tiny barely noticeable voice.

"spike"

Convulsions set all over his body, he stood and faced the back of the trench where griffons were stacked, ind blank with rage and greed. "RARITY!" half a dozen griffons whipped around just in time to see a dragon just as large as they were fire a wave of blue plasma. But the wave didn't stop at the griffons, like water it swept through the trench on all sides, turning flesh and metal and bone into ash. Spike Grew Even larger, standing 6 feet on all fours. "RARITY!" This time The roar reached to the furthest corners of the battle muffling everything that had the gull to make noise. Spike bolted through the trench segments. Thick blue plasma Flash melting everything insight, a few griffons managed to stubbornly fire shots at the charging dragon but whatever passed his plasma was useless against his scaled and thick hide. spike jumped out of the trench and started burning as many foolish griffons as possible, "RARITY!" spike roared as he gathered another breath and Launched a stream of blue plasma in a 60 meter horizontal Arc effectively cutting a chunk out of the griffon numbers. two griffons risked being ripped apart by spitter glyphs and took to the sky to dive bomb the Dragon. They fell upon his back and fired Their bulky weapons, blood sprayed, but they were only flesh wounds. Spike twisted surprisingly quick and brought his massive claw down on both of their skulls killing them instantly. Spike roared again but this time Without invoking the name of his crush. "Yes, more, i need to kill MORE!" Spike grew even larger. now standing 13 feet on all fours.

"Holy celestia, He's tearing it up out there!" Said a pure white unicorn Royal Officer. He looked out from the trench dugout and saw that everypony was watching this New ally rip griffonia a new one and then some.

The officer amplified his voice with magic.

"Don't just stand there gawking ponies! This is the our only chance! We're pushing them back and Retaking the first line!"A deafening Cheer rang out not just in his line segment, but through out the entire Defense regiment as similar orders and telegraphs spread through the ranks. The unicorn officer looked out onto the battlefield below. A maul wielding Griffon stormbringer was leading a small detachment of predators to try and fill the large gap left by the dragon's rampage but was pushed back as the closest pony battleline secured the outer segments and starting fighting off the predators with blades and magic buying time to set up defenses. His gaze went to the 2 remaining Griffon airships. The one of the far left was taking too much damage and was retreating out of battery range, but the second was creeping within cannon range of the dragon. 'No doubt looking for a chance to put the beast down' "Sergeant Gumdrop!" bellowed the royal. "Yes sir" replied an older veteran. "tell our 4 remaining batteries to focus on that Right airship but wait for my Command!" as the sergeant left to carry out his orders, the officer let a sliver of hope enter his mind that they might actually win this battle.

Spike was relishing his power, he was slaughtering Griffons left and right and nothing could stop him, countless griffon projectiles smashed into his scales in a feeble attempt to wound him. "DIE!" spike's booming roar grabbed the attention of every griffon that wasn't already engaged with pony defenders. an Imposing Griffon storm bringer rushed from his trench towards the dragon flying low to the ground. spike turned around and shot a jet of orange flame. But the storm bringer was faster, tucking his wings and rolling to the right before spreading his wings in quick succession. The griffon shot behind the massive dragon, but before spike could turn around and end the pest the griffon had already come full circle and landed on his back rasing her maul Shouting. "I bring the wrath of griffonia's Fallen EMBRACE YOUR DEATH PONY LOVER!" The griffon brought the Maul down again and again, Arcs of lightning jaunting off in different directions. Spike couldn't shake the stubborn bird, roars and moans of pain escaped his throat as his back spines were shattered, scales crumbling from the blows. His biggest strength was quickly turning into a weakness as His claws couldn't reach his back. Another blow and his knees buckled, one more and a roar was stifled as blood shot up his throat. The griffon lifted the hammer high above her head charging her lightning maul and building all of her force into this final blow releasing a furious war cry. "The Obelisk Protects Us!" Just as she committed her muscles to the Strike, in a move that stunned everypony watching. Spike used all the remaining strength in his forelimbs and went comepletly verticle in a fraction of a second.

Time slowed for the griffon stormbringer, she wasn't fast enough to shift her momentum for an escape. So she quickly uttered the Rite of sacrifice and as the world turned to darkness in the shadow of the beast, her maul Glowed bright, bolts of electricity flying everywhere. she cracked a smile, and then he came down.

The burst of lightning under spike's back was nothing in light of the relief he felt at having ended his torment. His muscles were aching and weak from his botched transformation and stressful fighting. The emotions that fueled him were subsiding as he layed there broken. His body started to convulse as his form began the treck to its normal size. He stared at the equestrian sky above, and for a moment was deaf to the sounds of bloodshed and pain. that one patch of sky was his whole world right now. '_i wonder if everypony else is looking at the sky_.' he thought. suddenly the sky grew dark, a Looming airship was blocking the sun and casting a shadow over him. Not too far off, he could see the airship bring its thunder cannons to bear. all of them aiming at him. '_I cant move. everything is broken... this is the end isn't it twilight? i should have listened_.' thought spike, in a voice deeper and older then his own. Suddenly a Beam of light erupted from behind and threw itself against the ships static shielding. a second joined and then a third and fourth, Until the combined beams broke through the shield and sliced through the soft iron flesh meeting at a single point inside the ship. a swarm of black specks took to the sky as the ship grew bulbous and bubbly, an impending Nova evident. The black speck swarm scattered every which way as the ship finally exploded in a ridiculously broad spectrum of colors. only for cruel fate to bring every one of them back As the vacuum left by the nova collapse on itself causing a Large implosion sucking everything into a neat little ball in the sky. Spike watched these things unfold as his eyes closed and silently thanked his pony brothers and sisters.

Spike slept deep and dreamless for a time. every now and again his consciousness surfaced just enough to confirm he was alive. the pain of being awake was too great for now. so he slept and slept, a comforting darkness. Voices... so many voices. He didn't care for them. he just wanted to sleep.

"spike" a weak voice echoed in the darkness

'_Dont bother me now, i dont want to awaken yet_'

"Spike... im so sorry" the weak voice echoed again

'_why? why are you apologizing to me?_'

"_i should have made you stay...i should have made you stay_" the weak voice said between sobs

Spike felt himself stirring from sleep.

'_no... twilight its you... isnt it?_'

"..."

'_i cant hear you twilight..._'

suddenly spike began to awaken, his consciousness withdrawing from his mind and spreading to his body.

'_No, Twilight!_'

His eyes opened carefully, he was on his back, but instead of blue sky he faced soft white lights and walls. '_a medical tent, hmm maybe a hospital. man i don't like hospitals, but its better then being dead._' thought spike. He tried to move his claws and found that he couldn't. '_Oh sweet celestia no! Im paralyzed?!_' suddenly he heard some snoring and felt the vibration of someponies breathing through his limbs and abdomen. looking down slightly he saw that twilight was asleep half way on his chest. head nestled between her forelimbs. Spike chuckled slightly at this. '_i remember when i was the one curled in your bed twilight, oh how the tables have turned._' suddenly twilights eyes opened and she saw spike looking back at her. In the following seconds the emotions on her face went from shock, relief, anger and then finally happiness.

twilight threw her hoofs around the dragons neck.

"I seriously thought I'd lost... you." she said in between sobs

spike brought up his claws to return the embrace and froze. he looked at his claws and forelimbs, they were large. larger then they should be for his base size. And with that he started noticing other things that were wrong. For one twilight was never capable resting on him. shes too large. but here she is curled around him crying like a filly. He looked down and noticed that his bed was actually 5 or 6 additional hospital beds brought together. "Twi-" He paused briefly as a deep alien voice escaped him. "Twilight... what happened to me? Where are we?" Twilight removed herself from the beds and wiped the tears and crust from her face with her hoof, took a deep breath and regained her composure before looking back at spike with a serious look on her face. "Sheesh twilight it cant be that bad, im here and alive aint i? Spike said with a slight grin and playful tone. But twilights look didn't change, in fact it only grew harder. Spike knew twilight better then anyone, he saw the hammer she was going to drop from a mile away. "Spike... you've been sleeping for two weeks 4 days and... 13 hours." she said checking the clock. "oh thats no-" twilight raised a hoof to cut him off before continuing. "Your body Wont return to its normal form, its changed somehow, and... we don't belive you'll grow any larger then you currently are." 'Ok... thats pretty bad' Spike thought as he begun to breath deeper and more rapidly. But twilights face only grew harder and spike knew the worse had yet to come. "Spik-" The alicorn caught her sob and swallowed. "Spike. The whatever allowed you to summon fire. its gone spike, Something inside you is broken and i don't know if we can fix it." Rage and hurt exploded into a primal roar that shook the very walls.

Doctor horse and nurse lollipop were sitting in the staff room filing away patient documents when they heard the roar resonate through the hospital.

"Oh dear, it appears our special guest is finally awake. Nurse please inform the rest of the staff to attend to each patient to assure them everything is alright, also please alert doctor wyrm to meet me in Spikes ward. I'll go have a look." said the light brown medical stallion. "yes doctor" replied the nurse as they set off on their tasks.

Spikes breathing was hard and erratic now, nothing could have prepared him for this. "My flame?! the birds took my FLAME?!" spike growled his words as he brought his left claw to the wall smashing through the stone. twilight sat and watched, helpless to ease spike's pain as she had done so many times before. Spike brought a claw to his forehead and thought for a moment. calming his mind. '_ok so im alive, i cant go back to my original size, cant become an adult, my body is now disconfigured AND my flame was stolen by Tartarus damned birds._' Spike dropped his claw and sighed deeply before speaking. "This is a steep price twilight. but im still alive while countless others are dead. many by my claw. I'll be ok in time." Twilight nodded, she was impressed at spikes level headed assessment. if he said he was going to be ok, she believed him. Spike tried to look at his body but couldn't get a full idea from his position. He got into a sitting position on the edge of the beds as twilight moved back slightly, giving him his space. "Twi, im gonna need a mirror." said the dragon. Twilights horn glowed purple as the wall on the farside of the room turned into a giant mirror. "thanks" grumbled spike. He walked up to it and...didn't recognize himself at all. First was his height, standing he was about 7 feet tall, next was his head, it was longer reminiscent of an older form as his snout protruded definitavly. His eyes were sharper at the edges, a world away from the soft look of his adolescent form. Looking down his neck was longer but wrong for his size. He took a claw and wrapped it around his throat with just enough space. '_perfect fit_' a smile slipped into his features. he looked left at a worried twilight staring at him. "im fine, really." He assured before moving on. going down, his shoulders were more defined and his barrel was wider at the top giving an ape like impression. he looked down at his hips and noticed a similar trend. his body wasn't as slender as this size should merit. As his eyes went further down his back limbs had the only true dragon look. long and jointed ending in 4 deadly looking digits. he gave a once over at his forelimbs. the elbow segments ended in a small spike protruding a few inches out but aside from that it seemed this was it. this was what he was he was going to be for the rest of his life. spike took a step back from the mirror and went to all fours and nearly went into another rage. Several of his spine spike were either chipped or gone all together but he held his anger for twilight and continued his self exam. he did some movements on all fours. It felt stranger then it should have, somehow he couldn't move a freely as he wanted to. after a few test movements he figured it out. "My spine. something is wrong with my spine isn't it?" Twilight opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by two ponies who had entered.

"Ah spike i see you're awake. How are you feeling?" said Doctor horse.

"mmmm, shocked, scared, angry, pains all over my body... but im fine i suppose." replied the dragon.

The doctor nodded with an understanding look. "yes well i suppose it's a start. Ah I'd like to introduce you to doctor wyrm he's a specialist on dragons and was the one who oversaw your care while you were here." said the doctor pointing a hoof at the aforementioned pony

The bright gold and white maned unicorn Bumped the dragons claw. "yes hello, not to be to quick but i couldn't help overhearing you mention your spine?" the doctor asked knowingly.

Spike scratched his head. "yea, might be nothin doc but it feels pretty weird to me."

"well i suppose it should." Doctor wyrm took a clipboard and pen in his magic and started writing while he spoke. "Your normal arc shaped spine that would allow both bipedal and quadrupedal movement has become... Straight. similer to your infant stage, however within a larger body. If you prefer using all fours Mr. spike i'd suggest rehabilitation.

spike huffed, the news wasn't that bad. he always walked bipedal. "Doc. About my flames, what happened to them? why cant i feel the fire in my lungs?"

Doctor Wyrm placed the clipboard and pen back and looked directly into spikes eyes. "well, what allows you to breath fire isn't biological. Its magical. A spell woven deep within every dragons being. the neurological damage you sustained from a greed transformation coupled with the constant barrage of lightning attacks not only crippled the veins of magic within your lungs but also the magic controlling your aging process. the term for it is called uh..." He quickly pulled the clipboard out and flipped a few pages before placing it back and clearing his throat. "Magical discombobulation"

Twilight winced slightly at the news. fearing another outburst from spike. but instead of anger and hurt she saw a small smile and his features soften. "Spike?" she said tentatively. the dragon turned to her and spoke with an uplifting tone. "And here you had me worried twilight, but the good doctor here just gave me some hope that i might get everything UNcomba- Uncopa- back the way it was." said the dragon mentally cursing the doctors large words. "Besides" He turned back to the mirror and placed a claw on his chin as he nodded approvingly. "I look pretty darn good" he cracked a Wide grin and laughed heartily, and for the first time in two weeks, 4 days and 13 hours, so did twilight. and thats how they were for a while. Tension coming out in bouts of laughter. it wouldn't solve any problems, but it felt good. Spike looked at his claws and grinned even harder. "I could do some damage with these, cant wait to tear into a griffon first chance i get." Twilights grin faded quickly into a serious look. She turned to the doctors who got the message and with a few suspect coughs and mumbled words backed out of the room. Spike saw this and turned around.

"You're not going back out there spike." said the alicorn

"i have to twilight, you know i have to." said the dragon

"Look at your body spike! look what happened last time. there's so much of you missing so many scars!" shouted the alicorn fighting back tears.

"I cant sit by, our friends are Gone twilight. those damn birds took them in the name of that stupid Stone, and if you haven't noticed we are LOSING this war!" Spike never shouted, but kept his words firm, he wouldn't back down to twilights feelings. "If we lose this war twilight everything is over. any hope of happiness will be washed away in the iron tide. There is no such thing as safe anymore. not for me, not for anypony." Spike finished. but twilight just stared at him. Thinking heavily on something, she moved to the large double window and gazed at the rest of canterlot. after a time she spoke.

"Spike" she said, voice surprisingly solid

"yes twilight?"

"If you're serious about this. I've been working on something of my own. And i see i cant keep you away from the war." she turned to face him, her eyes were fierce. "Spike, i wish to enlist you into a small group of soldiers under my direct command. A force who's only objective is bringing home our friends. by whatever means necessary. We wont be official. and the things we do will be looked down upon by both the princesses and equestria. and if we win this war we may face trials for the atrocities we will inevitably commit, all in the name of restoring harmony. Spike, do you accept my proposal?"

Spike didn't need to think, This is what he wanted since he joined the equestrian Defense force a year ago.

Spike gave the sharpest salute he'd ever given in his life. "Tell me where you want me commander Twilight." He said in a Dead serious tone.

Twilight brought up her hoof and spike bumped it with a balled claw.

"Welcome to Radiance ."


	3. ANch3 preview

AN: Ill be uploading a revised ch2 along with ch3 by the end of this weekend. Ch3 is a bit longer and takes a while to proof.

If anyone has interesting ideas about what kind of tech/Titles/names any of the factions can use. PM me and i'll check em out, if I use it i'll drop your name in for proper recognition.

Well in the meantime heres a preview for ch3

"Is everyone prepared?" Asked the cloaked figure as he looked to his two rag covered companions. They nodded in confirmation. The cloaked figure removed three short black needles and held them on his hoof. Carefully he took the first one in his teeth as the first companion pulled up beside him, he stuck the needle into his neck and watched it dissolve as the eyes of the rag covered figure went completely white. the companion shuddered and then nodded as the second moved into position to receive the same. Once done, the cloaked figure removed the hood covering him to allow them to preform the deed. He closed his eyes as he felt the painless prick. the sliding sensation ran up his neck and into his brain as his vision was cut and his third eye stirred. The world was dark for only a moment. When his mind eye had fully opened he looked towards the forest. The world was alive with The usually hidden creatures. the normally star filled sky was now a myriad of purple and blue spirals, large beings of unknown purpose dominated it. he looked back to his companions. Swirling auras unveiled their true names and nature to him. He called their true names and began the mind speech.

"From this point onward we shall speak only with the mind."

"We follow you High walker." They said in unison.

The one called High walker turned towards the distant lights of ponyvill. Bright in the cover of night. He invoked the name of the shadows and released his physical form in a mass of black wisps and into the ground, and glided quickly towards the village.

END

well there ya go!


End file.
